minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Bread
Bread is one of the most popular food items in Minecraft, as it is fairly easy to obtain. Sources *Bread can be crafted from three units of Wheat, which can be easily farmed in most Biomes (see "crafting" section below). *Bread can usually be found in Dungeon chests and Abandoned Mineshafts. *Bread can be purchased from farmer Villagers with the use of Emeralds. They may also be found in village house chests. Crafting |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = }} Advantages *Wheat farming is a more reliable source of food when compared to Pigs and other animal mobs. Animals Spawn randomly throughout the world, whereas wheat will stay in the spot it was planted and gradually mature into its mature and usable form. Though both options are relatively plentiful, it is more reliable to obtain food from a field of crops, than to find and hunt down randomly-generated mobs. *A field of crops may be left to grow for 2–3 days while mining underground, then harvested and re-planted upon returning to the surface, ensuring a reliable source of food and allowing for relatively un-interrupted mining. *Farming may be slow at first, but an entire field can be seeded with wheat in a reasonable amount of time, allowing each harvest to produce high amounts of the item. This process of increasing the crop size takes a much shorter time than farming mushrooms for Mushroom Stew. A player can speed up the process of crop growth by applying bonemeal to the crops. *Farming is safer in many cases because the farm can be placed in a guarded area, close to a shelter. Fields can be safely harvested at night from this protected area. However, gathering raw meat or mushrooms after sunset, places a player at greater risk of being attacked by hostile mobs. *Early on, it is much easier to find wheat seeds, than other plant seeds, as a player simply needs to break Tall Grass to find them. Carrots are much rarer, as they drop from Zombies or are found in NPC Villages. Melons can only be found as seeds in abandoned mineshafts or purchased through trading with NPC villagers, or in jungle biomes. Disadvantages *Farming can be lengthy. It requires a player to craft a Hoe, gather wheat seeds, till a field, plant the seeds, and the wait to harvest. Although bonemeal can speed up the growing process, it is harder to obtain due to the fact that you have to kill a skeleton. *Bread has less saturation than other foods, such as Porkchops or Steak, so more bread is needed to heal the same amount. *When compared to a carrot, bread is less efficient space-wise, and requires a Crafting Table to make while carrots do not. History Pre-1.8 Like all other foods, bread used to restore 2.5 hearts during this stage of Minecraft's development. It did not stack (like other food), making storage overly expansive. Post-1.8 With the introduction of the Hunger system, bread was converted from restoring health to restoring hunger, keeping the same restore value as before. Category:Items Category:Foods Category:Farming Category:Crafting Category:Dungeon Loot Category:Trading